The fallen hero
by Touchmyspaghett
Summary: Ghirahim has successfully captured the hero, Link and made him his prisoner for the time being, until Demise revives and regains his powers to destroy the world. What are Ghirahim's plans to do with Link? How would Link plan to escape? This isnt some lovey-dovey Ghiralink story. This does not contain any nsfw, but it does have blood. If you dont like it, dont read it!
1. Prolouge: The hero, arriving!

I have to capture the hero alive.

I can do whatever I want to him,

chain him, hurt him, break his bones-anything I please!

But,

I cannot kill the little sky child.

Because, Demise will be the one to kill him.

And if I somehow do kill the little sky child,

I will die painfully by the hands of Demise.

I had teleported to the entrance of the Fire Santuary and gave a flip to the white hair falling in front of my eye. Oh yes! I have lots of work I need to be doing! Recently, I have found word (from some bokoblins) that there may be information of a second gate of time found here. Rainbows fluttered in my heart as I thought of it. I gave a slight chuckle before snapping my fingers. Some bokoblins, moblins and lizafols appeared. "Go in and make yourselves useful," I ordered, "We do not have a lot of time until the hero arrives." The monsters followed my orders and began to slowly walk to the Santuary, as if they were in an army.

The last time I heard about Link's whereabouts was a few days ago, and that was when he just left Lanaryu Desert after a victory from the Sandship. By this point he must be leaving for (or arriving at) Eldin Mountain.

"Oh." I stopped the monsters. They all stopped in sync, except for this one fat moblin. He stopped a few seconds later, and an idiotic bokoblin walked right into his back. They are such failures! I gave a sigh as I did not want to waste too much energy on these failures. I cleared my throat, "...And make sure not to hurt the hero too much. Do you hear me?!" A few of them gave nods and I dismissed them. They all dissapeared into the Fire Santuary. My white lips curled into a smirk.

Oh, you better not hurt him too much. I will be doing that, and I want my plaything to last long~

I laughed before snapping my fingers, and disappeared into the Santuary.


	2. Chapter one: The hero, fighting!

God dammit, where is he?! He should be here now!

The only noise coming from the final room of the Fire Santuary were the sounds of my shoes walking back and forth on the floor. It felt like DAYS waiting for my little sky child to arrive, (in reality I have been only been waiting in this room for a few hours).

Some time ago, I have gotten the word (from a bokoblin) that Link had just defeated Magmanos, and was on his way to this chamber. Though, I am finding myself getting worried! I feel the hero of ours may be dead. I thought I told my minions not to harm him too much! If this is true... those idiots will have a good punishment! I made a slightly dramatic sigh and looked over to the large mural of ancient drawings and writing on the wall, which was behind me. It noted that there were in fact, two gates of time hidden in the world. The first one, located in the Lanaryu Desert, had been broken by that witch, Impa while she was escaping with Zelda. Unfortunately, these drawings do not tell the whereabouts of the second one, which is making me quite upset! Where the hell is it?! I wondered. Luckily, that pointy-eared twerp should know where is it. I know that he knows where it is! And I will beat the information out of him, if necessary. And he shall scream so loudly that his own ears will bleed! Speaking of the devil... I focused my hearing to some noises on the other side of the door.

Step step. Step step. Step. Stop.

...Click!

I heard a clicking noise coming from the door I locked. So it seems that he is here. Oh, I must get in position! I turned my whole body towards the mural of drawings and acted that I was analyzing it. I heard the door being pushed open and a few steps getting closer to me. They stopped about ten or so metres away. I couldn't help but to grin. I turned around to face the boy.

"Oh, hello there Link. I see that you're still among the living." I looked closely at the boy. He had his sword out and pointed towards me. He had some cuts and scrapes on his cheek and face, and his hair was damp from (his and monsters') blood and sweat. Strangely, his green tunic still looked lovely as ever. As expected, the hero did not say a word to me. He kept his sword pointed towards me though, as if he were about to attack at any moment. I chuckled, not at all bugged by this threat. "It is no coincidence that we keep meeting all the time. You and I, are bound by a thread of fate." I pulled out my hand and wiggled my pinky finger at him. The hero didn't move at all, but a slightly confused look appeared on his face. Oh, how innocent he is! I can't wait to cover that boy in his own blood! Thinking of that made me all giddy inside.

Oh, I am getting off topic!

I looked at the drawings above my head and continued to talk. "Look at all these old drawings! Until I found these, I admit I was upset about that little...stunt Impa had put at the Gate of time. Well, these old drawings suggest another Gate hidden somewhere in the world! Isn't that amazing? Just hearing that makes my heart fill with rainbows! But you know, I've been such a busy boy searching for this new Gate of time." I teleported onto the ledge where the drawings were. I got close and leaned against one of the drawings and placed one of my hands on the drawing and felt it. I must admit, I would be an amazing actor. I contunued to speak, "Yet, I cannot find ANY clues on it's whereabouts! But..." I slightly turned my head and glared towards Link, "I want you to let me join the party. I know that you know where the Gate is!" I teleported again and ended up behind Link.

I crept behind the boy and placed my hands on his shoulders. Instantly, he jolted and turned around. He stepped a few feet away, and kept his sword pointed towards me. "All I ask is for you to tell me where it is. That's not too much to ask, is it?" The boy gulped and stepped a few metres away. My, my... It seems he doesn't want to cooperate with me, and I doubt he will anytime soon. I sighed, "Very well... Then it seems I will have to punish you for being so...naughty.." I snapped my fingers, and my cape dissapeared into a bunch of tiny diamonds. I licked my lips, "So then we will fight, and the thread that binds us together shall be soaked crinson with your blood!"

I snapped my fingers again and summoned my daggers and they floated and spun around me. Link charged towards me, sword in hand and eyes filled with hate. He tried to shash at me but my daggers took the hit and caused them to vanish upon impact. The boy, not seeming to learn his lesson, attacked me again. Before he attacked me, I teleported behind him and summoned my daggers again. He paused and looked both ways to see where I went. He must have realized I was behind him. I evily chuckled. While he was turning around, I used this as a good opportunity to shoot my daggers towards the boy. They sliced his tunic at the arms, and I saw him wince. They must have cut his arms too.

About twenty minutes had passed and we were still fighting. We were doing the exact same actions where he would attempt to attack me but my daggers would take the hit instead, and to be honest, I am starting to get a little bored! I am thinking of ending this pointless fight soon. And he didn't even get a hit on me! The only one getting hurt out of the two of us, was Link. His tunic at the arms and legs were all cut up, and the area around the cuts were red from his blood. The scratches on his lovely face had started to bleed again as well. The boy was panting from fatigue, but I could still see the determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up so easily. "You look tired." I chucked, "Why don't you just tell me where the Gate of Time is, and we can stop this silly fight!"

I noticed that his grip on the sword became tighter. He stared me in the eye and shook his head slightly. He ran towards me once more, and slashed. I grabbed his sword before he got a chance to actually hit me. "...!" He tried to pull it away, but the sword wouldn't budge. I soon let go of the sword, and it flew out of the boy's hands and hit the ground a few metres behind him. The boy immediately turned to get his sword. Unfortunately for him, I walked over and knocked him down before he got a chance to go far. He fell on his belly, and I turned him over on his back before he got a chance to properly react. I stomped on his right arm with my foot.

Crack!

A loud cracking noise coming from his right wrist echoed throughout the room. His eyes widened and he screamed out in pain. I didn't show any reaction or emotion from it. "I ask again: where the hell is it?! If you answer me, I might just give you a healing potion." I asked him once more, now starting to get a little annoyed. Link opened his mouth a bit. Hm? Was he going to say something? Was I FINALLY going to hear that voice of his? I leaned a little closer to him so I can hear him.

Oh boy, was I wrong!

Instead of talking, he spat right in my face! My lovely face! "Now you've done it..." I raised my hand and summoned my sword. I could see the fear and terror form in his eyes. I can almost see him begging for mercy written in his face. "P-Please..." I heard him barely whisper, the first word I've ever heard him say. I pointed my sword towards his abdomen and stabbed him. He screeched out in pain and tears formed in his blue eyes. The boy made the loudest and one of the most chilling noises I've ever heard. The noise of pure pain. To make it even worse for him, I smirked and pulled the sword out of his body. "You brought this onto yourself, Link." I said as I licked the bloody sword with a grin on my face. His blood tastes so... Delicious!

I laughed at the pathetic child. He stared at me in silence. Link soon passed out from loss of blood and I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, his crimsom blood begining to stain my clothes.

I began to think of the different ways to torture him, and ruin him, which was starting to get me excited. I teleported out of the room, with the hero dangling over my shoulder, leaving the hero's sword and a pool of blood behind..


	3. Chapter two: The hero, captured

"Oh Link, how do you think of my outfit?! I made it myself! Lovely, isn't it?!" Zelda stood in front of me wearing her ceremony outfit with a happy grin on her face. We were in front of the goddess statue back in Skyloft. It was like nothing happened. I really wish that were true.

I gave a small shrug as my response, not knowing how to answer. You see... We grew up together as close childhood friends, but I was aftaid of complimenting her outfit. I was aftaid of giving her hints that I liked her-no...I loved her, in fact. I didn't want to ruin our precious friendship so I kept my feelings away for as long as I remember.

Upon my response, she made a frown and placed her hands on her waist. "You're so mean! I really tried hard making it, don't you know! Gosh! I really don't understand men sometimes!" She turned around and walked off. I was glad nobody else was there because I suddenly felt like the biggest jerk. The next thing I knew, black clouds started to form and that black tornado from Ghirahim had appeared and taken her away. I heard her screaming out for my name, but she and her voice had soon dissapeared into the unknown. Once again, I couldn't do anything to save her.

I was now wearing my green tunic and holding my Goddess' sword. Strangly enough, I didn't sense Fi's presence in it. It was like she had left me altogether. I heard a step behind me and I turned around. There was this.. devil standing there. His flaming orange hair, the demonic face; I could tell this was a being of pure evil. "You've failed." He told me. As he was talking to me, the black sky started to turn red and orange, and the place that was once the cheerful town of Skyloft, soon became in ruins. It was like I had been transported to the very depths of Hell. "You have failed to save her, and let the darkness take over and rule." He told me, in a low voice.

"You are no hero."

Everything then started to turn bright. Not in a happy and positive way, but in a way as if everything was ending. Like the whole world.. and life had ended.

I quickly opened my eyes with a gasp and found myself lying on a cold stone floor. The stone floor was all I could see though, as it must have either been night, or I was in a windowless room. I wiped some sweat off of my face. Where am I? What kind of dream was that?! I thought to myself as I tried to stand up. I pushed my good, non-broken arm on the ground to help me stand up. Before I actually got to stand up, I instantly felt the pain in my abdomen and I yelped out and crouched back down. I have never been in this much pain before! I placed my hand on my abdomen and felt blood, and... something else? They had the same kind of feeling as gauze bandages. Wait... Did that demon do this? I thought to myself as I gently felt around the area, making sure to myself that I was in fact, all bandaged up. It took me a moment to process that I was also shirtless.

I felt my face heat up either from anger, or from a blush. I wasn't sure which one it was, to be honest. That creep! ...Well, at least I was wearing pants.

I should not be worrying about how he took off my shirt and (possibly) did more to me. Escaping this place and saving Zelda is my top priority. And if I can't stand, then I will crawl around to find my way out! So, that's what I decided to do. I got down on all fours and began to slowly crawl. It wasn't much better, pain-wise, but at least I can move around. I couldn't move very far from my beginning spot before something tugged me back.

I just realized I was feeling something wrapped around my ankle. I moved back and sat on my bottom. I felt that there was a shackle on my foot and was attached to a wall. I began to freak out and tried to slip my leg out of it. As expected, my foot wasn't going to get out of it so easily.

My next plan was to try to pull the shackle off of my foot by force. I grabbed it tightly with my good hand, and tried to grab it with my broken arm. It hurt awfully, and my arm was swollen like hell, but I had to suck it up. I ended up grabbing it and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. I tried to pull it off of my leg. It wouldn't come off, and I tried pulling on it harder until my nails dug into my skin. I hissed in pain and continued. By the end of it, my ankle was badly scratched around the shackle, and I had a few rub marks around the shackle as well.

And that damn shackle was still on my leg! I soon gave up and leaned against the stone wall. "Ow..." I muttered to myself. I just realized how cold this room was. Perhaps it because I lost a lot of blood? And I hope he comes with some warm food... and a lantern. I curled up and lightly hugged my knees, as I found that the more... comfier position. Heh, what am I saying? That demon wants to torture me. I doubt he will give me warm food and a light.

I'm sorry, Impa, Groose, and Zelda. I failed you all. I really am what that devil told me:

I am a failure of a hero.


	4. Chapter three: the hero, afraid

I woke up in my large bed to some sunshine shining in my face from my window. I just had an absolutely wonderful beauty sleep! Even demons get tired from battle, and boy, that was some battle against the sky child yesterday! It COMPLETELY exhausted me! I sat up and stretched my arms before stepping out of my bed and onto the red rug on the floor.

My room was a large, medieval-styled room. On one wall, there were large double doors, and my red bed was placed across from the doors against the stone wall. To the left of my bed, some red curtains partially covered a large window, overlooking the deep woods of the Faron region. In the middle of the room, a chandelier was hung and some red velvet chairs and a table stood underneath it. And to top it all off, in the corner of the room, stood a pedestal with a fancy looking vase on top of it. I also added some lovely paintings (of myself) on the stone walls too! A smaller door to the bathroom was also on the right side of the room. Out of all the rooms in my home, this room was my favourite.

After admiring my room, I snapped my fingers and my normal clothes appeared on my body. I have a big day today and so I must not waste my time. I plan to get information out of the Sky child about the gate of time and Zelda's whereabouts, and I intend to get what I want. The boy wouldn't want to get on my bad side. But I shouldn't be a rude host! I should give the Sky child some food, and a fairy to heal him!

I left the room and shut the double doors after myself. I walked down the stone hallway and soon end up outside of a door near the dining room. I open it and I walked inside. I shut the door after myself and turned on the lights. The room seems to be a storage room, as there were many rows of shelves of items in the room. I went down a row of shelves that contained bottles containing potions, mushroom spores, fairies and other items that one can put in bottles. I grabbed a bottle containing a fairy and walked out of the room. Next, was some food...

I can't just give him a formal and luxurious meal right off the bat. That will be a reward for him when he behaves to me. So instead, I will give Link the same shit bokoblins like to eat. It was some kind of meat that I wasn't even sure what it was. I've tried a bite of it once, and it tasted like no animal or fish I've ever seen. It tasted somewhat like pork...but something tasted off about it. It was indeed not pork, and my only guess of what it could be was:

Human meat.

I personally didn't care what food I gave him. In fact, it would be fun to watch his reaction when he finds out what he just ate. That would make a wonderful and entertaining torture! I giggled to myself as I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. I searched around the kitchen for the bokoblin's meat and soon found a bunch lying around around in a pantry. I grabbed some and a paper bag, and dropped the meat inside of the bag. I also put the bottle in the bag before leaving the room. I walked through some more stone hallways and stopped at a steel door, which was locked. I didn't hear any noise coming from it, so I only assumed that the boy was asleep. He couldn't be dead.

I unlocked it and opened the door. The room was about the size of the boy's room back on that floating rock in the sky, (it's not like I've been there before).

To the left of me, I saw the boy lying on his side on the stone floor, asleep. His ankle was still chained to the wall. His hair was dirty and dried with blood and sweat, and the bandages on his torso was dyed crimsom with his blood. His arm was swollen and his ankle was scratched up and red from scratching at it.

There was a small barred window on the wall across from me, and some light shined into the room. To the right of the boy in the corner, was a rusty bucket to use as a makeshift toilet. Other than that, the room was empty. "Wakey, wakey, Linky~" I showed the sleeping boy a happy grin and walked over to him. He was still passed out from the looks of it, but I wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. "How did you sleep? I had an absolutely WONDERFUL beauty sleep~!" At this point, I was straight up mocking him.

Again, I got no response from him.

I twitched a bit since he didn't wake up. It seems I have to wake him up by force. I gave him a hard kick in the ribs and his eyes quickly shot open. He screeched out in pain and held his side with his hands and he curled up. I laughed at him and placed the bag down. I lowered myself to his level and kept that smile on my face. "How did you sleep~?" The boy kept quiet and gave me a dirty look. "I would answer if I were you, boy." My tone instantly changed and I saw him flinch. It looks like he instantly regretted that decision to not speak. He gulped. "I slept fine." He quietly said.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you~ And I would very much prefer to be called Master Ghirahim. So repeat yourself, worthless hero!"

"I-I... Slept fine, Master Ghirahim.." The boy said a little louder. He closed his eyes for a moment and a few tears squished out. Oh, I was going to enjoy degrading this boy!

I pulled the bag in front of me, "Well, look here! I got you a few gifts, and they will only get more nicer if you behave to me today, 'kay?" I pulled out the (human?) meat and dropped it in front of the Sky child. He pushed his sore body up and leaned against the stone wall. He looked at the meat with confusion. I agree with him in a way, the meat doesn't look appetizing at all. But if I were him, I'd eat it. "Well, aren't you a picky little eater? And here I heard that you were quite the little glutton." I laughed.

Link slowly moved forward and grabbed the meat with his hands. He looked up at me before taking a bite out of it. He chewed it and his face turned confused even more. He swallowed it and winced a bit. "Wh...What is this..?" He quietly asked, and looked back at me again. "I-I have never tried anything like this before. Wh-What did you just feed me?!"

"Hell if I know." I admitted and shrugged, "The bokoblins eat it all the time. I think it's human meat, but I'm not too sure." The boy's eyes widened a bit, "Human meat?! So you're treating me like one of them?! Why?!"

"Hey, hey no need to yell. Let me cut you a deal: If you tell me where the Gate of time and your friend is located, I will give you better food and a nicer room! Doesn't that sound lovely? Oh, and I have something else for you!" I put my hand back into the paper bag and pulled out the bottle containing the fairy. His eyes lit up a bit. I opened it and the fairy danced around the wounded boy. The wound on his abdomen had begun to heal, and his broken arm had gotten less swollen. The wounds had gotten half-healed when I grabbed the fairy, and crushed her dead. "So, whats your answer, boy?"

"No. I won't betray Zelda and everyone else."

The boy looked me straight in the eye. He looked like he was going to tear me apart if I hadn't chained his leg to the wall. I stood up looked down at him. I kicked the boy in the head and he hit the ground. "Very well then. If you don't want to be nice to me, then I will just have to beat the information out of you. You better beware." I gave him a hard look and turned around. I walked out of the room and locked the door, leaving the boy behind.

Despite Link's injuries now being half healed, the agonizing pain was still there. And he was terrifed for whatever was going to come for him..


	5. Chapter four: The hero, tortured

A/N: just as the chapter title says, there will be torture, and it will be a little graphic.

He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me.

I began to shake like crazy as I watched the demon walk out of the room, to prepare the questioning and torture. God.. what did I even do to deserve this?!

No, oh no, oh no... Nononononononononoi'mgonnadie!

I sat my body up and hugged my knees as he shut and locked the door. I had to get out of here. My life was seriously on the line. I could die. I faced myself towards the wall and grabbed the chain and tugged on it. Pain shot up through my arm, but I had to bare through it. I told myself that it wasn't broken anymore. Still, the chain was really stuck in the wall. It wasn't going to come out. I made a sigh of defeat and leaned back against the wall.

What do I do?

Do I tell him Zelda's and the Gate of time's location?

I smacked myself in the head at that stupid thought. No! I won't do that. I won't betray Zelda!

What would Zelda do in this situation? I'm sure she would think of a smart plan...

"Link, I'm sure you can do it!"

I was lying on some grass, and Zelda suddenly hovered above me. She had her hands on her hips, "I know Groose can be pretty nasty, but he doesn't mean any harm! You just have to tell him to stop bugging you!" She spoke again, having a determined tone in her voice. She acted like it was the best idea; telling the bully to stop bullying you. Like that was going to work.

I rolled my eyes at the princess (why did I call her that?) and sat my body up. "But if I tell him to stop...wouldn't that make it worse for me?" I remember I asked Zelda as I stretched my arms and yawned. "Hmm... Perhaps.." She brought her hand to her chin, and began to stoke it. She suddenly smirked and she kneeled down next to me. "But if that doesn't work..." She leaned in towards my ear and whispered softly, so that only the two of us could hear,

"You can always outsmart him!"

I woke up again. It seems that I had fallen asleep. Dammit, how long did I fall asleep for? Why do I keep having such odd dreams? Before my mind could think of anything else, I heard the door unlock. My heart dropped.

He's here.

I unlocked the door to the Sky Child's room and opened the steel door. I walked into the room with a smirk on my face. "Hello, Linky~! I apologize that I was away for some time, so I hope you didn't get too scared from my absence!" I let out a laugh at the hero. The hero though, wasn't paying much attention to me. He was paying more attention to the items in my hands. I grinned. I had a bucket and a whip in each of my hands. And, of course I will be using my wonderful daggers. Inside the bucket, was some pure sulfuric acid, or H2SO4. If I were to pour it on him, his skin would slowly burn away, causing a slow and painful death.

Of course I don't plan to kill him though. And if I do kill him, well.. I have many fairies to revive him with~!

"Are you sure you don't just want to tell me where they are and get the easy way out?" I asked the boy. Link didn't say anything, of course.

And so, I decided to start my plan.

"Well, suit yourself." I said as I walked towards the boy and placed down my items. He scooched back a bit and I stepped on his hand to keep him from moving. He yelped out in pain as I pressed my foot down harder. "Tell me: where is the sky maiden and the Gate of time?!" I yelled out. "Tell me now!"

The boy grunted out, but didn't give me an answer. I twitched and picked up the bucket of acid. I summoned a bottle and carefully scooped some acid into it. The boy tried to get his hand out from under my foot, but didn't succeed. I poured about half of the acid (from the bottle) onto his arm. His skin instantly began to blister and burn.

Link screeched out as the acid burned his arm, and tears began to well up through his eyes. "P-Please..." He quietly said, his voice almost a whisper. "Please stop..."

I growled, "I will stop when you tell me where the hell they are! Got it?!"

The boy didn't say anything back.

It seems I would have to break him.

I grabbed the whip and whipped him hard on his bare torso multiple times. He screamed out again in pain and blood began to ooze out from the lashes. "So tell me!" I yelled again at him. The boy didn't say any words. Tears began to fall down his face though. I kicked him in the face.

Some time had passed since we started this. We were doing this for about two hours, and I've made absolutely no progress.

The boy was now covered in whip lashes, and much of his body was burned from acid. I'm sure that I could see some of his bone on his arm. He was covered in his own blood and tears fell down his cheeks. His black eyes showed no life any longer. He was also pinned to the wall by his hands and feet by my daggers. He looked pathetic, and I even feel a little sorry for him. Just a little. He was lightly breathing, on the edge of death.

The most I've gotten him to do in that time is open his mouth, as if he were about to tell me where it is, but everytime he did that, he would just shut it back closed again.

I huffed a bit from tiredness, and annoyance. "Little shit." I muttered, "Just tell me where the fucking gate of time is! Is it THAT hard?!" I whipped the pathetic thing some more, not seeming to care about his life any longer. I completely lost control over myself from rage. He was clearly too weak to do anything anyways, so I might as well just end him. I have fairies, so it doesn't matter.

So that's what I did. I whipped the boy until he stopped moving, once and for all. Fresh blood oozed from his abdomen where the new lashes were, and the hero's lifeless eyes stared back at me, with tears falling down his cheeks and face. I heard small drops as blood and tears hit the ground in front of me. "Wow." I mumbled to myself as I summoned a bottle with a fairy and opened it. A fairy flew out and she danced around the deceased boy. She flew around his wounds and (literally) kissed them all better. Every single lash wound and burn healed fully. The only wounds that stayed were the wounds on the top of his hands and feet, where the daggers were piercing him.

Link's chest began to move up and down softly once more, and his blue eyes looked around. They were full of fear and confusion. "Huh?" He asked quietly. He was obviously confused.

"Welcome back to the living, hero." I grinned at him. "Yes, it seems you have died, and I must apologize - I have let myself go too far. But I am lucky that I have many fairies, so I can kill you as much as I want! Isn't that amazing? You can be in pure agony for all eternity!" I chuckled at the boy, pointing the whip at him. "So, let me ask you one more time: where is Zelda and the Gate of time?"

I saw the boy bite the inside of his cheek. He obviously didn't want to go through that hell again. Bingo, I got him.

He opened his mouth, and with the quietest voice, I heard him speak:

"Here, in the Faron region."


	6. Chapter five: The hero, making a mistake

"The gate...is located here, in the Faron region." I heard the hero barely make a whisper.

His voice was shaky and nervous, and I could tell he instantly regretted those words. I smirked a bit. "I couldn't quite hear you, Linky. Care to repeat yourself?" I mocked him. I also wanted to make sure that the gate was in fact, located here, since that idiot spoke so quietly. "And make yourself louder." I heard the boy gulp and take a deep breath in. "The gate is located in the Faron region." The boy repeated himself louder. A few tears fell out of his eyes and he shut them a bit before re-opening them again. The boy looked extremely tired.

"Sorry...Zelda..." He muttered after he spoke, and closed his eyes once more. This time, they didn't open again. The boy's head hung down a bit. I got a little worried if he died again, as I only have a finite number of fairies, so I walked closer to him, and placed two fingers on his neck. I felt a pulse, thankfully.

It seems he merely fell asleep.

I let out a small sigh, and snapped my fingers. The daggers imbedded in his hands and feet dissapeared, and the boy fell to the ground. Despite all of that, he didn't wake up. It seems he was really exhausted. "I am a man of my word." I spoke up, knowing he wouldn't hear me, "I did not lie when I said I would treat you nicely if you were to tell me the location. Though..it is not a specific location, but I will look around." I said to him.

I expect him to tell me a more specific location in the Faron woods when he wakes up.

I picked up the boy and threw him over my shoulder and carried him out of the room. I walked down a few hallways, and ended up at a wooden door. I opened it and walked into a somewhat small guest room. It had the same kind of tone and atmosphere of my own room, so I find it quite cozy. I laid the hero under the bed sheets, and grabbed some fresh clothes for him, and put them on a nightstand next to his bed. I wrote a note for him, and lit a fireplace in the corner of the room, then left. I shut the door after myself and ordered some bokoblins to watch the room and to make sure he doesn't leave when he wakes up. Once done, I left my home.

Hm, but where should I look first? The only thing Link told me was that it was in the Faron region. Well, maybe I should start to look in the deep woods, then slowly make my way to the sealed grounds. I should have the whole Faron region searched by a few days, anyways.

I teleported to an area of the deep woods near the Skyview Temple, and began my search.

Ugh, that same dream happened again. That one where the world ends or something from that Devil. What does this mean?

I woke up again, but instead of that cold, uncomfortable floor, I was awake in a warm and fluffy bed. Some late-afternoon sun was shining down on my face too. I've never felt more comfortable for a long time! I sat up and rubbed my bandaged hands. I flinched a bit. Were they always bandaged? Anyways, I looked around this new room I was in. Did that demon bring me here?

I was lying in a double sized wooden bed, with warm red sheets. The walls and floor seemed to be made out of stone, and there were various paintings hung up on the wall. I looked around some more. There was a lit fireplace in the corner of the room and a red velvet chair facing it. To the right of me, was a doorway (I assume to be a washroom), and a dresser for clothes. To the left, seemed to be a window. A plain window. No bars or barriers blocking it.

My bed was also facing a larger doorway, which I can only imagine is the way out.

I looked at a nightstand next to me. There were some fresh clothes (surprisingly not revealing, like that demon's outfits), and a note. I grabbed the note and read it:

Link.

You might be wondering where you are. I brought you to one of my many guest rooms. There are some fresh clothes for you, and you are welcome to wander around my little abode. You are welcome to use the kitchen as well, and ask any bokoblins to escort you if needed.

Oh, and don't think about escaping, okay? All the doorways are blocked, and the windows are made specially so they won't break. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side, do you?

When I get back, we need to talk. You better be in this room by the time I return.

Ghirahim.

I shuddered a bit at his message and put the paper away. I wouldn't want to attempt escape anyways. Now I know what that monster is truly like when he is angry, I have to he smart about this. I have to think. I let out a soft groan of frustration and grabbed the fresh clothes he gave me. I am still not wearing a shirt, and the pants I am wearing are covered in dry blood. I feel gross. I stood out of the bed and took off my pants. I... Might as well have a shower. I feel disgusting being covered in old blood and sweat.

I looked around once more to make sure nobody was looking at me in my most vulnerable state. Luckily, that perverted creature or any of his minions were not in the room. I walked over to the bathroom door, opened it and stepped in. The bathroom was surprisingly normal looking and not too over the top. There was just a plain porcelain toilet, a matching sink, a large bath, and a small shower in the corner of the room. I stepped into the shower and looked around to make sure that perverted demon wasn't hiding in the bathroom. Heh, I'm sure he would love to see me naked. I made a slight smile and turned on the shower. Warm water fell out and rushed down my body. "Ahh..~" I breathed out. It felt nice to actually feel clean for once. I can't even remember the last time I cleaned myself!

But this wasn't the time for such luxury. I placed a hand on the wall and began to think. I need to think of a way to get out of here without dying. I don't have Fi with me, and I'm pretty sure the goddesses' sword is still back at the Fire Santuary. I have no weapons with me. I have nothing. I let out a small sigh. "Dammit.." I found myself muttering. "What would Zelda do?"

I groaned out. I don't have much time. At this point it's only a matter of days before the demon finds her location! I shut my eyes hard, and smacked the wall. Suddenly, it came to me.

I felt myself grin widely. Oh boy, will I have fun getting back at this monster! Perhaps I can even kill him too. I suddenly felt all sadistic like him. Maybe I went a little crazy from that torture? Who wouldn't get screwed up from that?

The answer lies within that dream-no.. that memory with Zelda and Groose! Those words that Zelda told me. I could almost imagine her beautiful voice saying it to me. Her soothing voice..

"You can always outsmart him, Link! That way, nobody gets hurt! Hehe, aren't I clever?"

Oh, I'm positive that this will end in someone's death.


End file.
